hot bot
by judomi
Summary: This is my very first attempt at writing a fanfiction, I actually wrote it for my girlfriend as a one shot but after a lot of thinking i decided to expand on it and give it a rich story line. Expect YURI.
1. Chapter 1

Fyi PMs (private messages) are like text messages for those who have not played the game. You should really, it's an awesome game. BTW all the places and characters are based off of Ragnarok Online and is copy righted by gravitation. I don't own it. So don't sue me. I have no money anyway.

***Warning contains some girl on girl stuff. ;.

Chapter 1

"Damn it, I ran out of potions again…" So there I was in Orcs dungeon just spacing out about not having any potions and how I'm going to die a horrible death. "Being eaten alive by zombies would really suck…"

"I want my cherry soda," it was a message from someone; I naturally ignored all my messages. It was probably from one of the boys, who had a crush on me. "bisch, you don't answer any more?"

"Busy" I answered back as I saw who the sender was. I couldn't help but smile. "Tuff Stuff…" I thought to myself. It's that silly woman…

Monsters had been chasing me for nearly 5 minutes and if you knew me, you would be wondering why I have yet to pass out.

"Help!" I screamed and shot another round behind me not daring to look.

She felt like an angel at that moment, the girl whom I took cover behind, whom ever she was. I hid behind her back, my eyes closed, waiting for it all to end.

"Jeri, attack!" she commanded the green homunculus.

"Hmm, Jeri?" I thought to myself "sounds really familiar. "Oh god no… it's Hot Bot," Hot Bot was the nick name I had given to Tuff Stuff. I was under the impression that most merchants and alchemist just sit around and let their little pet do all the work. Oh but how I was wrong about that, my Hot Bot was different, she never botted. That was what made me interested in her. She was different and, of course, she was hot.

The sound of battle had died down. "It's ok now, you can let go." She was speaking to me.

"Let go?" I said, more to myself. I blushed as I looked down. I had been hugging her all this time! "Um, sorry…" I said as I let go of her waist.

"I was wondering who was screaming, I knew that voice sounded familiar," she laughed. That just added on to the embarrassment. I felt like such a pathetic gunslinger. And to get help from her, of all people: the one person whom I'm trying to impress.

It made no sense, I had no interest in being second to anyone. She already had a girlfriend, someone who can provide all of her needs. If what she really needs is someone who can buy her anything she wants, then there is no way I can be that person. "Heh, who am I to compete with the guild leader of Amazon? I can barely afford yellow potions.", thinking to myself as I watched her talking about something.

"What are you yapping about now?" I asked her.

"Haven't you been listening?" she asked. I gave her a puzzled look and shrugged my shoulders. "I said you didn't even thank me.", she pouted.

Smiling at her cute expression, I said to her my thanks, "Thank you very much, my life is forever indebted to you."

"I wanted more of a-" she lifts up her skirt "kinda thank you." she said teasingly.

I appeared to be very calm, I should be considering how many times I've seen her Brazilian waxed…

I walked towards her, causing her to walk backwards. I looked her in the eye as something overtook me. She had a puzzled look and shrieked as she fell backwards into her cart. I leaned over her, hovering only inches above her, so close my hair touched her forehead, and I could feel her breathing. I took her lips into mine as I ravished it in a kiss, longing for her touch. She kissed me back, over joying me even further. But no it wasn't right! She had to be just teasing me. I pulled back out of breathe.

I whispered into her ears, breathing rather hard, "Don't push me too far. You don't know what I'm capable of…"

I pulled away from her, standing upright. I quickly stepped back as I realized the position we had been in. I had been standing between her open legs. As I looked away out of embarrassment I saw that there had been a crowd of people who had gathered, watching the whole ordeal. She seemed to have just noticed them too.

"Get your sexy ass over here and help me out." she commanded.

"Stop being so pushy," I retaliated but only so far, as I find myself extending a hand out to the girl. I was afraid to touch her, afraid of the feelings she was sure to stir inside me. Our hands touched, "don't think about it, don't think about it," I told myself. I lifted her up and she stumbled on to me. It was an electric touch followed by another. "jerk…" I mumbled a little too loudly. Who was she too make me feel this way? "stupid old lady," I said a little louder.

"what was that? If you have something to say, say it to my face," she said in a serious tone.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "I'm sorry, I'm out of potions. I have to go buy some more," as lame as it was, that was all I could come up with.

"then I'll come with you. I need some more aid potions too. Come on Jeri!"

It was a quiet walk to the exit. The zombies were few, it was easy to pick them out with my shot gun. My heart did this thing where it skipped a beat. Tuff had been walking closer to me, closing in our distance. Then she did the unexpected and intertwined her fingers with mine. I liked that feeling; it felt like our hands belonged together… so we stayed like that for awhile, still neither of us saying anything.

"Wha-" Tuff Stuff was about to ask me.

I had stopped suddenly in my tracks, causing her arm to jerk. I took a deep breath.

"What do you want from me?" I asked her letting go of her hand.

"I," she seemed to think. "I want you."

"Want me? That's kinda vague don't you think." I said to her in a calm tone.

"I want to fuck you."

"oh really? And when are you planning on doing that?" I asked her laughingly.

"I want your sexy ass right now," she answered sounding serious.

I pushed her up against the wall. "I think I can arrange that." I said to her in that special voice. We kissed again, it was different from our last one, slower and more passionate, it felt more sincere. Her lips parted slightly as if inviting my tongue in to explore her mouth. I massaged her tongue with mine. My knee pushed up against her skirt. God bless the girl for never wearing any panties… I can feel her wetness beginning to soak through my pants. "I wonder if she wears bras?" I asked myself inwardly. "I guess I'll have to find out, heh." I grinned to myself, as my hands snaked under and up her shirt. Before I could even go any further, her hands had somehow found themselves unzipping my jacket, and she was helping me out of it, as we broke our kiss. As I realize I was being undressed, worry overtook me as I became more conscious of our surroundings. "Oh my god we are in a dungeon full of zombies and Jeri is staring at us. Goodness sake that blob is always with her. It's like he knows what we're doing.", I thought.

"What's wrong?" she asked me. "You were staring at Jeri for a bit now.", concern in her voice.

"Jeri's watching us, he's creeping me out."

"Yeesh, it's a she for the millionth time! Haha don't worry about it, she doesn't talk to anyone but me. She won't tell our little secret to anyone", she said laughingly as she continued to pull my shirt off over my head.

"I'm not sure, Jeri is like really-" she cut me off with a kiss.

"Mm, kisses are good things." that was the only intelligible thing I could think of at the moment.

We broke off. "Shut up.", that was all she had to say to convince me. "Let's go inside that abandoned house." she suggested, pointing to a rather run downed and possibly haunted house. I was a bit reluctant but she had already grabbed a hold of my hand and dragged me with her. We found an unlocked window and climbed in.

"can Jeri stay outside?" I asked Tuff Stuff.

"haha, if it really bothers you then fine." Jeri had just made it to the ledge of the window. "Jeri stay outside girl, some people are very shy. Keep a look out okay?" the homunculus did this thing with its eyes, as if nodding before it slid back out the window.

I must admit I was scared, the furniture were all outdated, cobwebs and dust were everywhere. "I hope I have enough silver bullets for anything creepy," but that thought was soon lost. Tuff had pushed me onto the floor straddling me. She was working on unbuttoning my pants now. To say the least the woman is aggressive. My hands were on her back rubbing the skin underneath her shirt. "that shirt is really pissing me off!" I said aloud and sat up, yanking the thing off of her and throwing it on the floor somewhere.

I looked at her taken aback by her beauty. Her brown hairr shone in the dim light and her face flushed from the excitement and heat we both shared.

"You little perv, I didn't know you liked them that much." She said with a grin as she grabbed and teased her own breast. She looked at me, practically begging for my touch in her own sultry way. God I just couldn't help but worship her with my eyes.

I reached up to her lovely sized D cup breasts and gently cup them. I push my hand into her warm soft skin and then I embrace her. I hold her tight causing our breast to touch and I lay my head on her shoulder. I felt such a great warmth and comfort in her arms, one that I've never felt before. No… this feeling it's similar to something I've felt a long time ago. It was but a faint feeling until now. At this moment it was powerful and radiant, the feeling was so strong that I am sure she felt too. I remember now.

Flash back

"Daddy, thank you so much! I love you!" the young girl said to the man who was apparently her father as she hugged him. She held onto the toy car with genuine appreciation. Her father had just come home from his early morning walks. Where and how he got the toy car didn't cross the child's mind at all.

End flashback

Before I knew it tears had been rolling down my cheeks. "Jeni? Hey Jeni? Are you feeling ok?" Tuff asked me in whisper. I had held her so tight almost digging my nails into her back. I quickly wipe my tears with the back of my hand, feeling lucky that she couldn't see my face. I put on a smile, the best front I could and I pulled away from her body, already missing the heat we shared so much.

"Um yeah, sorry you just smell so good." Taking in a deep breath I thought carefully about how I was going to say this. "Tuff I…" She tilted her head to the side, egging me on. She looked so cute and I felt at ease again. I let out my breath and continued, "I think we should take it slow."

She looked into my eyes, into my soul and I didn't need to say or explain anything. She cupped my cheek with her right hand and pulled me into the most passionate of kisses. She comforted me with her lips and tongue. It was like a slow dance. I felt her other hand in mine holding it tight. Here they are again; my tears. I did not bother to hold them back, because it was ok. These tears were both of happiness and fear. Happy because of my new discovery and the latter because I fear losing this happiness. I want it to last forever. My tears roll over my cheeks and onto our lips. It was both sweet and salty. We pulled away. She greeted me with a smile, the type of smile that you couldn't ignore, so I didn't bother hiding my smile either. This time she kissed my tears away, first my cheeks, making me close my eyes in response, then she kissed my eyelids. I felt like I was being blessed by an angel.

"Ok let's get out of here." She said as she got up picking up her shirt and putting it on. She lent me her hand to help me up. I felt a chill and felt something was terribly wrong. "Oh my god.", I said aloud. She caught on to what I had just realized and let out a giggle. I crossed my arms over my chest, my face turning red. I can't believe I forgot my clothes!

I reached down and picked up the last of my garments, which was my leather jacket. Tuff had lent me her spare Speedy Jacket that she was going to vend, in the mean time.

"Hehe" she tried to hold it in but she was still laughing at me!

"Goodness it's not that funny! And it was all your fault." I pouted to her.

"How is it my fault? You were the one who got carried away and forgot your own clothes. haha"

"But you, you were the one who…" I started to say as I trailed off and turned all red again.

"Who what? Hm? What did I do to make jenisis the mighty gunslinger so distracted, to the point where she forgets she's half naked and that her clothes are sprinkled across the cave?" she asked me sounding amused.

Private message: "Hey Jen, we are gonna have a guild chat. Get to Geffen." –metal vapor

"Ugh I just got a pm from my guild leader. I have to go now… It's getting really late anyway. I'll see you tomorrow okay? Bye." I said to tuff. She was so understanding. I guess parting with her isn't so bad because I know I'll see her again tomorrow at 7. But still I never want to leave her. I checked my inventory for a butterfly wing. She looked at me knowingly.

"Here." She handed me 2 butterfly wings. I reached over to grab it and she pulled it back right before I can grab them. "this is a trade off, give me a kiss first." I turn red again at the thought of kissing her. I know I've kissed her plenty of times already today but, what can I say I'm shy.

"Er ok…" I closed the distance between us and quickly and gave her peck on her lips. Oh how I felt like a noob. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. She kissed me this time and pulled me into a hug.

"Goodnight sweetie see you tomorrow." She said her arms still around me.

"night." And she teleported, leaving me looking at nothing and stumbling, I had been leaning into her weight to keep me balanced. I touch my lips, tracing it with my fingers, feeling her moisture still on me. "Good night Tuff."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: I'm glad I guess there are some people reading my story. Like I said before please review whether it's a comment or criticism I'd greatly appreciate it. I really do hope you guys enjoy the story. Once again this is an RO fanfiction all places and classes are all copy righted to gravitation. Don't sue me. I'm just a noobie write ;_; Anywho, on with the story!

WARNING RATED M for mature audiences (readers). Contains some girl on girl action.

Chapter 2

Private message to Tuff Stuff: "hey tuff, are u there?"

"No response, I guess she's still at work." I said to myself

Private message to Tuff Stuff: "JERK!"

Private message from Tuff Stuff: "punk!"

"Wow I didn't expect her to get that. Haha I thought she wasn't back yet." I thought to myself. "Random private messaging, sheesh what's gotten into me. Why isn't she on my friend's list yet?", I pondered.

"Lol, hi tuff, how was your day?"

"Hi hi sexy! Um it was ok I guess, just another day at work."

I sat on the ground recovering my mp and waiting for Tuff. "Alright all I have to do is give her the mystic rose (a hair ornament that looks like a beautiful white rose) and ask her if she'd like to be my girlfriend. It's easy, no sweat." I thought to myself as I started to feel a bit uneasy and nervous.

"Jenisis how are you?" a grim and cynical voice whispered into my ears, sending a shiver down my back. I quickly grabbed my shotgun and stood up, preparing myself for an attack. "Relax." I felt a hand on my shoulder, so I quickly reacted and grabbed onto the hand and yanked the person from behind me over my shoulders. The person uncloaked in midair revealing herself to be an assassin. She nimbly landed on her feet and instantly her katar was against my throat. I couldn't help but smile at the fetal position I was in.

"Ugh. You win, you win." I pleaded. "Sheesh you should really be careful where you put those things of yours." I said to her as I rubbed my throat feeling reluctant that it wasn't gushing. The assassin looked at me through her purple bangs.

"You know little sister, you've gotten rather careless. This is strange of you."

"But Judomi I knew it was you, if it were someone else, I would've blown their head off already." I said in a matter of fact tone, while placing my shotgun in the holster on my back.

"Is that so? So who's the girl?"

"What? What girl? There is no girl?" My face had turned red at the mention of a girl.

"Fine if you say so, but if I do recall the last time you've acted so strangely was when- What was her name again?" she said rubbing her chin and looking questioningly at me.

"I have no idea what you're saying or who you're talking about." I answered.

"Oh really? Because now that I think about it you were supplying a girl with all these expensive items to help her quests. Her name was… it was umm… Ayla. That's right Ayla. She was a pretty hunter and a certain someone said she could even be the one." Judomi said through a cheeky grin.

"Oh my god it was nothing like that!"

"Haha well whomever she is, she better not be a thief, we couldn't have anyone stealing your heart again. Can we?"

"Whatever." I sighed.

"Well then, I just wanted to tell you that I'll be gone for a couple of days." Judo said in a more serious tone.

"You're on another one of your secret missions again right?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but you know I can't talk about it. Anyway here." Judo had tossed me a tiny pouch. It made a clinking sound as I caught it. I untied the draw string and opened it to find zeny.

"I don't need your zeny. I'm fine on my own."

Judomi had already turned around and was already beginning to walk away. "Sure. Selling loot to common shops really isn't a job. I'll see you later." And with that my older sister vanished.

"Ugh, I do have a job! At least I don't go around killing people for zeny. I hunt monsters for the good of mankind. The ladies love that line. Hehe" I thought aloud knowing that Judo was probably too far to even hear me.

"Hmm? Ladies really like it huh?" A familiar voice said from behind me.

I was slightly taken aback by the sudden surprise. "I wonder why doesn't anyone greet each other normally anymore? You know face to face and maybe a hi or hello". I said sounding rather amused.

"Oh is that what u want? Face to face and a hi or hello and that's supposed to be normal is it?" she said from behind me. She was standing so close to me, I could feel her warm breath on my neck. She stepped in front of me. Grabbed my waist in a hug and pulled me close. We were so close my nose was touching hers. She was looking me straight in the eyes, making it impossible to avert my gaze. "Hi" she said still inching closer to me if that were even possible. "Hello" and with that last syllable said, our lips met. My body had fallen limp but with those lips of hers, she was able to pump the life back into me. My hands slowly worked their way up from my side and sought her body, they then wrapped around her back pulling her close to me.

"This feels really good. I can really get used to it." I cooed into her ears. "We really need to find a better spot to meet." I told her. I pulled my right arm from her and pulled my shotgun out of the holster. Flipped the gun in midair and caught the gun holding it by the pump and cocking it, I let the gun slide down and caught it at the handle. I readily aim at the slowly nearling zombie who was about 4 yards away. I look at Tuff smiled at her and pulled the trigger, never breaking away our gaze.

"Let's go train." She said to me.

"This seems like enough." I said to myself as I turned around and fired at the tiny mob of zombies that I had rounded up behind me. A single blast of my spread shot at this range was enough to do plenty of damage. But killing monsters were the least of my worries right now. My main concern was to truly have Tuff, to make her mine, my girlfriend. "Now, I have to do this now. It's now or never." I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Alright." I approached Tuff who had just finished off a tiny mob of her own, in a display of dazzling lights and magic that Jeri had casted. "Ahem err hey, I got you something. You don't have to take it if you don't want it." She looked confused and before she could reply I produced the mystic rose from my pocket and shoved it into her hands. I'm not sure why but my heart was pounding even harder and I felt restless. I couldn't bear to see her reaction and before I knew it I was somewhere else in the cave hiding against a wall away from Tuff out of breath because I had ran away. "Oh my god what did I just do?" I said to myself. So I decided to pm her really quickly.

Private message to Tuff Stuff: Be my girlfriend.

I felt the sweat on my forehead role off on to my brow. I wiped the sweat off with the back of my arm. I was no longer leaning against the wall as I waited on the cave's ground in anticipation.

Private message from Tuff Stuff: Jerk.

"Jerk? What does that mean? Is this a no?" It started to feel like my efforts were in vain. My heart rate was returning to normal. I laid my head on my knees. I wasn't really thinking anymore, I received an answer and I should be satisfied. I heard footsteps approaching me, but I paid no mind. Nothing really mattered anymore. I was insane to believe I actually had a chance.

"Jerk." Tuff had found me.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"You're a jerk for running away from me." She knelt down next to me. "Yes." Was all she said as she drew her arms out to me, taking me in. Oh how I needed to feel her and have her so close to me.

"Remember how I told you that I couldn't be your girlfriend unless you were my number one?" Tuff asked me.

"Yeah I do. That's right you have a girlfriend… am I still number one and a half?" I said letting out a sigh. I release her from my hold. "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." I said to her sounding more spiteful than apologetic. I couldn't look her in the eyes anymore, instead my gaze rested on my feet. I didn't know what to think or say. I felt her arms quickly tightening around me. The little strength in me I had gave out at this moment. If I weren't already sitting on the ground I would have sank to my knees.

"No. I couldn't be your girlfriend unless you were my number one and my only. And yes I want to be your girlfriend. I wanted to tell you that I broke up with her a few days ago but I never had a chance to. " I was trying my best to comprehend all of this and when it struck me what she was saying I had nothing to say at all. "Help me put the mystic rose on. I really like it, it's pretty. But you didn't have to spend so much zeny on me."

"I think I'm gonna die from a heart attack because of you one day." I let out.

The walk was long and strenuous and the sun was unforgiving. The sand acted like a mirror reflecting both the light and heat. I was sure to stay cloaked as I left Morroc, but my energy was beginning to wane. I made sure that there was not a soul behind me or insight before I uncloaked. It's a wonder how the Andes and Pierres or any creatures and few plants such as the cactus and palm trees are able to sustain life here. I can recall very few days where it has rained here in the Sograt Desert. The sand underneath my feet started to move. I panicked and stepped back. At first I thought I had almost fallen into quick sand, but the sand had gathered into a mound and then it grew arms. The sound of moving sand and grate was all around and soon I was surrounded by Sandman's, a dark creature made up of sand and hate. I can't help but smile because it is usually I who surprises my enemies, and now the tables have turned.

"Well then boys, today's your lucky day I have double ancient ice katars equipped just for these special occasions." I raised my hands displaying the two intricately styled blades that were fixated on to my arms, looking as though they replaced my hands.

First I must be aware of my surroundings. In front of me there are two to my left there is another and my ears tell me that right behind me there is not just one but two more.

I spin around on my heel turning to my left as I let my bladed arms swing into the sandman directly behind me. Just two slashes across its center was enough to bring him back to his natural form. I quickly side step to my right avoiding a blow that would've been a direct hit to my chest. I ducked as another sandman on the other side of me attacked. Its arms flew quickly and very closely to the top of my head, so close I can feel the grains of sand it left behind falling on top of me. I slice the monsters bottom half with my blades as fast I can subtracting from its body the sand, shrinking the creature, it would be on its knees if it had legs. I turned my attention to other sandman who had tried to attack me not too long ago. I twist my body and kicked the shrunken sandman, with that kick I ended its life. Being in a prone position still I got on one knee and pushed myself forward directly diving into the sandman. My arms that were outstretched before me sliced the creature in a scissor like fashion as I lunged through the now lifeless sand it had become. The moment I hit the ground I rolled onto my feet as nimbly possible. Shortly afterwards as I tried to take a step forward I had been stopped in my tracks. I looked at my leg seeing that it was stuck in a mound of sand. Instantly the sand pulled me with a great force, forcing my body to hit the ground. Then I was lifted into the air. It was apparent that the mound of sand my foot had been stuck in was the arm of a sandman. It tried to swing me into the ground again, but I quickly bent over and sliced the arm that held me captive and freeing my leg. Whilst still in mid air I twisted my body gaining momentum and struck the creature with my katars as much as I can, as I spun into an upward position landing on my feet. The air around me was cloudy full of sand of the ones that I've defeated. As I walked away from the settling cloud of sand and towards my destination, I see an angry mob of sandmans awaiting me. There had to be at least twenty or so. I laugh, "oh how amusing these mindless creatures are." I said to myself. "Listen boys, I'd like to stick around and play some more but I've places to go, things to do, and people to meet. I hope you all can understand. Well then until next time." I said to them knowing fully well they did not understand the joke. With that said I gave them a quick salute and cloaked, taking in the comfort of invisibility.

The sandmans had been a sign that I was getting closer to where I needed to be. After crossing the water on a rope bridge and a few more minutes of walking I can finally see the stone building that looked rather ancient. I climbed the steps and entered the building. Inside the building I was greeted by a familiar face. He was a fellow assassin whom I've worked with once on the same job.

"Hi there Judomi. You're on time as like always." the man said to me. He had a dagger at each side of his hips and wore a kitsune mask on his head like he always did.

"Hello to you too Taco's. I try to be." The name Taco's seemed to be rather amusing to me but it was just a pseudonym, and I've come across even stranger names. So I never bothered to even question it.

"I heard that the master wants to put you on an important mission." He said waiting for a response or comment from me and continues seeing that I've chosen to remain quiet. "Haha well then let's go." Taco's said as he outstretched his left arm, gesturing me to go in. After making many turns and passing many doors and rooms we finally find ourselves in a large chamber. A man who looked to be around his forties stood there with his back turned against us. He was the assassin guild's leader, our master. He wore a red scarf that most assassin crosses wear hiding his face.

"Our guild just received an important job, one that does not allow room for failure. This is why I called for you Judomi because you have yet to fail me." The man said to me as I listen patiently "In this folder are your orders, you are to follow them exactly. Remember do not bring shame to our guild. As for the reward you will receive half of it now and half later, as always." He handed the folder to me.

"Yes sir. At all cost I shall not fail." I pledged.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Hey guys thanks for reading this far. So basically this is the chapter that starts to get things rolling. I lied to you, this isn't a story just about romance, it'll be more intricate than that. It's just that I am horrible at summaries. Basically what I'm trying to say is this story is more than just about lesbians and sex. Please read and review..

Chapter 3

I felt the gentle morning breeze blow and the warm noon sun against my skin as I sat on the grass. It was only around ten in the morning and my day usually didn't start until much later but being able to be with Tuff was reason enough to get up this early.

"Your eyes are very pretty." She said to me as I chewed on my sandwich. The comment made me raise an eyebrow. "It's such a pretty brown." She swiped my bangs aside. "They are light, a beautiful hazel. Something not everyone will notice, almost like a secret only for those who take the time to look. They are simply big and beautiful." She finished with a smile.

"You think so?" I asked her. "No one has ever told me that before. Thank you. But I really do believe they are nothing compared to yours. Yours are like sapphire." I said to her returning her gaze as I sipped on the ***RO drink***. I can gaze into her eyes forever getting lost in her endless blue pools. Reminding me of how much a mystery she was to me. "Tell me everything about you. I want to know." I said to her all of a sudden.

"Silly. Well what do you want to know?" she asked.

"Everything and anything. Whatever you want to tell me."

"Ok then." She giggled. "Um well I love animals. I have a bird, two dogs, and a cat. I don't know, ask me something." She laughed.

She wanted me to ask her and yet as much as I wanted to know everything about her, I had no questions. It was more like I had too many and didn't know what to ask or where to start. I was thinking really hard "I don't know." I sighed.

"Why do you want to know about me all of a sudden" it was only natural that she asked.

And my answer was anything but natural. "Um I just do. heh."

It was about seventy seven degrees today, low humidity, pretty much a normal spring day in Geffen. We went to a pretty popular but quite spot that was directly west of the town. It was an outlook and the scenery here was unbelievable. Being so up high we were pretty much above the clouds and water. The 15 minute climb was a little strenuous for me because I had to carry the picnic basket. "I couldn't allow a lady to do any work so she shouldn't have to." I thought to myself before I had realized what I had gotten myself into I was already half way up the steps to the outlook. "What in the world did she pack in here?" I asked myself inwardly. She wanted to make me some lunch and have a picnic. I had the task of choosing a location and of course I wanted to impress her.

"How's the food?" she asked me.

"It's delicious, I can't believe you are such a great cook and to think all of this is healthy. I always thought healthy food was disgusting but this is like an orgasm of the mouth."

"Haha. Really? Is it that good?"

"Yeah orgasmic good."

I had of course been eating the different assortments of food my girlfriend had prepared for us. There were ham and cheese sandwiches cut into little triangles, she had used special ham and cheese I suspect it was honey smoked ham and swiss cheese. For dessert we had tiramisu cake and strawberries. She had been eating the cake and suddenly she scooted over from where she was sitting on the grass and moved closer to me.

"Here try some tiramisu." She offered the cake to me. "Open up." I obliged opening my mouth so she could feed me the rather large piece. "You have some powder on your face." I went to grab a napkin but her hand stopped me. "I'll get it for you." She said with a grin as she leaned over licking my lips, going over them again as she missed a spot. I opened my mouth letting her tongue stumble inside. Our lips touched as I received my first kiss of the day that I've patiently waited for. "Yes this was worth the wait." I thought to myself as my hand stroked her thigh.

The sun had started to begin its slow decent, glistening an orange glow. The day was as beautiful as the moment it started and as much as I wished to be anywhere but where I was, I knew I had nowhere to be but here. This fact made it a little easier to accept that I was stuck here with Alfred who had been really compliant today. "Alfred sit." I commanded the pet baby desert wolf. "Good boy." I petted its head and gave him a treat for listening. "It's a wonder how you are able to understand me. You are a monster tamed as a pet, vicious no more and even friendly. It makes me wonder what really differentiates humans from monsters. I'm afraid that the truth is that we can be more monstrous." I said to the small creature and received a tiny tail wag as a response. "I suppose that might be a bit much for you to understand, even from your trainer." The bell on the door of the pet shop chimed. I put Alfred back into the cage locking it and moved to the front of the shop. I was a bit taken aback, she was more beautiful than in the pictures. "Hi is there anything I can assist you with?" I asked the female customer who had just entered.

"Um well I need to buy Jeri some food." She said pointing to the mass of goo by her feet.

"Ah yes your homunculus. Well would you follow me? There is a new shipment of food that just arrived and it happens to be in the back." I said to the woman. I did not plan on seeing her so soon, but the encounter might be a good thing. I led her into the back room. "This way miss." The storage room was nothing more than a closet lined with shelves of different pet products the pet taming shop had to offer its few customers. I stood on a shaky stool so I can reach for the special homunculus feed. I pretend that I am not able to reach it.

"Do you need some help?" she asked me.

"Yes that would be appreciated." I answered

She moved in front of me and stood on the stool and reached for the feed. This is the perfect chance for me to put her to sleep. I stepped closer to her, pulling out the anesthetic soaked cloth out of my pocket. "Is this the one?" She asked.

"Um no, I'm sorry it's the one further to the left." She reached further to the left and stumbled falling backwards off the stool, almost right into my arms as I caught her. Her back was pressed up against my chest further sliding down until my arms had hooked her right under her armpits preventing her from falling any further. I did not mean to catch her or catch the smell of freshly picked flowers emitting from her hair.

"Oh my god, thank you so much." she said to me starting to stand upright again. Her face had flushed, probably out of embarrassment for falling.

"Please, don't worry about it." I told her. "Maybe it might be wiser if she doesn't know who does it." I pondered. I bent over to pick up the packages of pet food on the floor that had fallen along with the female alchemist. I felt her gaze upon myself making me look up to see her.

"Your shirt its…" she began to trail off and looked away.

I looked down at myself. My white blouse had apparently been pushed down from her fall, revealing a large amount of cleavage and my bra. I calmly adjusted my shirt. "Thank you. I didn't realize." I said to her with a smile.

She helped me pick up the remaining packages. Glancing at me now and then, maybe she suspects something. Returning back to the front counter and placing the packages on the table I thanked her. "How many of these would you like to buy?" I asked.

"I want to buy a month's supply. Maybe about 50 packages?"

"Oh. Well then, I could place in a special shipment to your house. Would you like that?"

"Hmm. I'm not so sure about that. It might be easier for me to just buy some now and come back for more later. I did bring my cart with me." She said pointing to the wooden pull cart outside.

"Very well then I can sell you about 20 now and you can come back for the rest later."

"Is tomorrow fine?"

"Yes."

"By the way what is that sweet smell? I like it a lot, it's really soothing." She said tilting her head up slightly to take in a rather large wiff.

I smiled at her cute actions. "It's probably the chrysanthelium candles." I pointed to the counter at where they were.

"Oh, maybe I can order some of those later."

"We actually don't sell them. It is a pet shop after all, but if you'd like I could show you where to get some and maybe we can have some coffee?" I could not believe my own words. It actually made me raise an eyebrow. Of course I could not have been serious but I was tempted to see her reaction.

"Sounds like a good idea. Alright then, I'll be back around the same time tomorrow. Come on Jeri." When she did not here the familiar sluggish sound moving towards her, she turned her head towards the direction she believed the homunculus was. Jeri had looked more like slosh than usual. Its eyes had been closed and its long thin tongue hung out of its mouth spooling out onto the floor.

"Oh my god Jeri!" tuff had ran over to her precious friend's side and poured some potion onto the creature. The effort was to no avail. Jeri lay there almost lifeless. "I don't get it what happened to her? She was fine a minute ago. Jeri…" She knelt by its side in deep thought staring pass the goo that was seeping into the floors wooden panels.

I fell to the ground and made a thump as my shoulder hit the wooden floor. The reaction probably caused the young alchemist to turn my way and see that I too have fallen unconscious along with Jeri. "What? What's going on here?" she wondered in confusion as I hear her clothes rustle most likely attempting to get up. "I'm… I feel..." that was all she could muster as she too fell to the floor unconscious. I open my eyes and refocused my vision onto the woman laying on the floor. I move to the door of the shop and locked the door and flipped the "we are open sign" so that it read closed. I looked at my watch and it read thirty three minutes passed six.

I had about ten minutes to clean up before my coworker came in to relieve me of my shift. Assuming he would come in a little early like he usually does. I wasn't going to take any risks, my job in itself is a risk, and I most definitely do not want to jeopardize my lovely job. "Yes it is a lovely craft indeed." I said to myself with a bitter smile as I blew out the last candle.


	4. Chapter 4

Author' notes: Hey guy's thanks for reading this far. Here it is a chapter with some physical excitement if you know what I mean ;) Please comment?!

***Warning contains some girl on girl stuff. Rated M for mature audiences.

"I've never missed anyone so much, Joe. I mean granted I've missed my dad when he died and all but this longing I- I just can't deal with it. I've never been so- Joe are you listening to me?" I was speaking or more like ranting to the lad sitting on the bar stool next to me. I grabbed onto the handle of the mug and took another chug before turning my head over to face him.

"I told you my name's not Joe it's Moe!" he slurred. "And shouldn't you be at a gay bar with all those fairies and dykes?"

"And I'm telling you Joe's a better name, it suits ya. You don't look like a Moe, you look like a Joe. Listen I ain't no stereotypical lesbian. We don't all hang out at gay bars. A good old fashioned bar is fine by me. Just gimme da liquor, I don't need a women right now. So shaddup Joe and drink!"

"Eh, whatever. So er this girl who is she again?" he asked "and does she have a sister?"

"God damn it, she's my girlfriend and she's left me and I don't know if she's got a sister. To hell, I don't know a damn thing about her. 'Cept for she's sexy and beautiful, got nice big boobs," I put out my hands in front of me and pretended I was grabbing nice big boobs to demonstrate. "and a tight ass… you know what I mean? She's got the qualities that makes a woman a woman." I had said the last word with emphasis, as the word woman lingered on my tongue.

"So why'd this hot girl leave you?" he asked.

"The hell do I know. She just disappeared. I mean I do the disappearing. No one has ever ditched me before. God this is what I get for fallin for her." Took another chug finishing the beer and I slammed the empty mug "Never again! Bartender, another beer fer me and Joe!" the bartender looked at me and then at Joe and shook his head a little as he filled a glass.

"Well, what if-" through hiccups " something happened to her. Maybe she's sick or she's dead or I don't know." Joe made a fucken good point.

"Shit you got a fucken good point. Damn it's been almost a week now. I should go check on her at her house. Wait where does she live?" I asked myself rubbing my chin in contemplation. "I really don't know a thing about her. I call myself her girlfriend but I," the thought of not knowing her as I should hurt me. Tears welled up in my eyes. "I-I don't even know where she fucken lives! Have I been fooling myself? God what's wrong with me?" I laid my head on my folded arms, crying.

"Do you always get this drunk when a girl breaks your heart? And here I thought I was special." A female voice said from where Joe was sitting on my left. I didn't feel like turning my head to see who was speaking, because whoever she was, she couldn't have been as important as Tuff. "Well who is she? I thought you've sworn off women." She said to me again. Was she trying to get my attention? I wanted to tell her to fuck off. So I did.

"Fuck off." I said to the female voice still not turning to see her. I heard her move, she slid off the stool she had been sitting in and her heels began to click as she walked towards me. I guess she took a seat next to me to my right. Maybe it wouldn't be too much of an effort to simply open my eyes. I thank the genius whomever he was that made the lights in bars dim. I could imagine the pain bright lights would give my eyes as I opened them and squinted them shut again at that thought. My second attempt to open my eyes seemed more successful. Through my tears I saw a blurry sideways view of a tall dark skinned women. She looked familiar so she deserved a proper greeting I suppose "hi." I said to her my head still on my folded arms. I did not bother to wipe my drying tears. However embarrassing it maybe it did not matter right now if anyone had seen me in my weakened state.

"Don't tell me you don't remember the love of your life. I don't care how drunk you are."

"Ohhh. It's you. Ya fucken ho! Heh," I laughed to myself a little, she was my ex or should I say IS my ex and well whatever, she is THE ex. "you wan a drink?"

"No thank you. I think we should get you home." She said looking over my current state.

"Damn no wonder I was in lub wich ya. Shit Joe you see dat ass?" I said staring at that nice piece of flesh that seemed to be restrained in those tight pants. Still it wasn't Tuff's ass. I wonder how'd they look or even better how would they feel. If only I could squeezed them… The idea of grabbing Tuff's ass was mmm.

"Hey!" she yelled at me glaring.

"What?" I looked at her not quite understanding the source of her change of tone. "What's wrong with girl's these days? Why they gotta be so complicated? I just don't understand 'em." I said to myself.

"Your hand…" she said blushing a little.

I looked down to see my right hand had latched on to her ass cheek, it was her left one. "Hmm, when did those get there?" I asked honestly confused. I squeezed it a couple of times as if experimenting.

"Do you mind letting go?" she asked me. Glancing around and still blushing maybe to see if anyone had noticed the blunt action.

"Yeah, I think I kinda do." She finally smacked my hand away. "Where's Joe?"

"You mean the guy that left you with his tab. He left awhile ago."

The bartender walked over "yeah, here's the bill." He looked like he was contemplating handing it to me but then decided to give it to the ex. "Thanks for buying drinks for everyone tonight." He said and patted me on the head. "Why don't you go and have some fun with your nice lady friend. And yes she does have a nice ass, it goes well with her pretty face." He said winking to the tall women.

"Thank you." She laughed. "And you, you're coming home with me tonight." She said sternly.

"Wooo" I heard some men saying "somebody is gonna get some tonight!" their voices reminded me of how crowded the bar was.

"Shaddup." I said to them. I stood up "Whoa." I stumbled and grabbed on to an arm. Gravity was not on my side tonight. Shit when did walking become such a task? I was being held up by the waist. "my gun." I wanted to turn around and grab it.

"Don't worry, I've got it." The ex said holding the shotgun up showing me.

"good. I dun wan my only baby leavin me too. What am I sayin? You been wit me forever. You not gonna leave me right baby?" I said to the only women in my life. So what if the only women in my life was an inanimate shot gun. Everyone else can go fuck themselves. "yeah, go fuck yourselves! Fucken haters!" I shouted.

"Oh god." I heard the other women saying.

I had awakened by a great urge to pee. I opened my eyes to see a light green ceiling that felt way too familiar. I looked down at myself and as I had suspected I was partially nude, wearing only my underwear. Memories of last night were slowly returning but still vague. I was afraid to look to my left, at the mass of heat clinging to my side. A tanned arm was slung over my stomach. I didn't have to look to know whom the arm belonged to. Even after knowing, seeing that actual person and confirming my suspicion was still hard to do. I took a deep breath and looked at her. She was none other than the women who was once the love of my life, my ex girlfriend, the girl whom I left, and the same women that made almost a year and a half of my life a living hell. I felt a pang of pain in my head. I grab my forehead, trying to suppress the pain.

"Hangovers are the worst. I've got some pills if you'd like." She said to me not budging from her position.

Her head had rested on my shoulder and her eyes were still closed. I guess my small movement was enough to wake her.

"Since when were you a light sleeper? If I remember correctly, you used to sleep like a log and you always steal the covers." I said to her and sat up, pulling her arm off of me and placing them at her sides.

"I do not always steal the covers, you just always kick them off in your sleep. And I do not sleep like a log."

"I used to touch you in your sleep, if you were really a light sleeper you would have woken up."

"You are such a perv, touching a woman completely defenseless and unaware in her sleep. Maybe the problem wasn't that I was a heavy sleeper, maybe you just never knew where to touch me. Has that ever occurred to you?" She retorted and looked away.

"Ayla I've rubbed and touch you in places that would have made you scream if you were awake. Your nipples wouldn't even get hard. And I wasn't touching you because I was a perv, I just wanted to know how far I could go until you'd wake up. Come to think of it I've been able to put my hand down your pants, felt your pubs, I think you've stirred in your sleep a little when my finger grazed over your clit. Maybe you aren't a heavy sleeper. Maybe, just maybe you like being touched like that." I said to her while suppressing a laugh. I finally got out of bed. I could feel her eyes on me as I stretched my arms over my head and yawned.

"The pills are-"

"I know. I've been here too many times to not." I walked over to the bathroom which was down the hallway and to the right, just a door away from her bedroom. I closed the bathroom door. I sat on the toilet seat to pee. "Wow that felt good." I said to myself. I wiped myself and flushed the toilet. Looking at the bathroom I was surprised to see a lot hasn't changed. The wall was clinically white. "So she hadn't gotten around to painting it after all." I thought. The room was small it held a shower stall at the end of it and a sink in the middle, with a simple mirror above the sink. I washed my hands and began to sing happy birthday as I cleaned and rinsed them off. "I can't believe she's got me doing that. I wonder why my sister can be so anal sometimes." I laughed to myself. I opened the mirror to see the array of medicine. I saw a bottle of birth control pills which made me raise an eyebrow. "So she is fucking men. Oh well, I really could care less." I found the bottle of ibuprofen I had been searching for and took two pills. I made my way to the kitchen, which was directly down the hall and passed the living room. As I found the glass and filled it with spring water I heard those dreadfully familiar footsteps. I threw the pills into the back of my mouth and took a few gulps of the water.

"So we can finally talk now. Are you feeling okay?" she said to me. Thank god I had been facing away from her as I rolled my eyes at her comment. My mouth was still on the glass. "well are you going to make me pry like you always do? Jenisis stop playing these games. Just tell me." Has it ever occurred to her that I didn't want to tell her? I put the glass down on the counter and turned around to face her.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm perfectly fine. Just dandy." I said to her smiling and turned back around to take the glass to the sink and begin cleaning it.

"You're so full of shit. So you're telling me you like to get completely shit faced and rant on and on about fucking your womanly gun? And I've never seen you cry before, whatever happened to the tough gunslinger girl?" She said her name, but didn't even know it. How was my Tuff doing? Is she alright? I need to know. "I'd like to pretend you've cried over me but I really have no way of knowing. So what's wrong?"

"Listen I didn't fuck her, we're just in love." I said to her.

"What? Who?"

"My shotgun, who else?" I answered lifting an eyebrow. Although it wouldn't be a lie if we were talking about Tuff.

"I just want to help but you've always had this problem; you never let me in. This is why it didn't work out. I could never get close to you. You're always hiding who you are."

What is she talking about? Is she seriously telling me that this is the reason? I loved her. What more could I do? I told her everything, she was the one lying and hiding. Who cheated on who? "I don't feel like speaking with you right now." I told her. I grabbed my forehead feeling my headache possibly getting worse from the conversation. I walked passed her.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked me sounding irritated.

I did not turn back or stopped walking as I replied, "Back to bed. After all it's only ten in the morning. Way too early for this - no your shit Ayla."

I lay in bed and pulled the covers over my body, closing my eyes I tried to fall back asleep or at least feign sleep to avoid a much unwanted confrontation with you know who. The images I see as I close my eyes were of Tuff. I felt Ayla crawl back into bed and joined me under the covers. I had been sleeping on my side facing away from her. I turned over to lie on my other side so I could see her. She was sleeping on her back. Her eyes had been closed. Inevitably it reminded me of the time we were together as an item. I stop myself, knowing that this thought was going to get me nowhere. I lay back on my back staring at the green ceiling. I looked at the window noticing the streams of light that shone through the blinds, anything to keep me from thinking about the girl who lay next to me or the girl who had left me.

Ayla had moved closer to me and wrapped her left arm around my torso, she rested her head on my shoulder. "Can I?" she asked. I moved my left arm placing it under her neck, pulling her close so she could comfortably rest her head.

"Of course." The feeling was not what it used to be but the physical contact was familiar and oddly comfortable. Some things have changed and other things will never. I smile a little sadly.

"Who is she?" she asked me softly, eyes still shut. "I'm jealous."

"She's-" I thought about this carefully and I gave the most honest answer, "I don't know who she is but I do know that she's not the one here." Tuff who are you? Where are you? Did you really leave me? Why isn't the woman in my arms you? "Can you hold me tighter?" it was a simple request. I just needed to be held by someone. It seemed like I was falling apart and I needed to be held together by any willing arms.

The heat and feel of Ayla's skin was real, now, and here. I had stopped thinking and let myself simply feel. It was I who would have surprised myself if I had a conscience at this moment. My hands moved to feel more of that heat and skin. Her skin was soft and pleasant to touch. My hands didn't stop in their movement; soon they found her petite breast, her nipples soon became excited and pert. My fingers worked on them and soon my other hand joined in under the thin yellow tank top she had been wearing. I watched as this woman writhed under my touch. I pause for a second to remove that yellow piece of garment. She arched her back and raised her arms over her head helping me undress her. What lay here in front of me was the ex in nothing but her matching yellow boy shorts. I can see her beautiful golden brown skin glisten under the strays of light that shone through the window. Her chest rose and fell at an irregular rate. Her arms laid above her head still, she looked at me as if embarrassed and tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong Ayla?" I moved on top of her from where I had been laying. "Are you shy? But we've done this many times before." I asked her coyly.

"It's just that it's been awhile."

"I wonder." I thought aloud.

"wonder what?" she asked.

I moved my body closer to her seeking the answer. My face against her neck, I breathe her in. Yes, she still smelled the same, my touches still made her feel the same, and she was still the same women. Ayla moved her head to face me, allowing me to see her eyes for the first time since I started to hold her in this way. Her eyes seemed pleading; I can see the wanton in them as she moved closer to me so our lips would meet. Her arms willingly wrap me, bringing our bodies closer. Her lips were soft but it felt nothing like kissing Tuff. I curse myself for thinking about Tuff while being with Ayla. I try to apologize by deepening the kiss I'm sharing with her. Although she would not know to forgive me because she did not know of the wrong I've done her. My motions became too logical, everything was calculated so she would feel good, there was no emotion, and once again I've done her wrong. It was slightly amusing how my apology was what I was apologizing for, a seemingly endless cycle of guilt. She elicited an appreciative moan, it seemed she enjoyed my hands on her ass. I broke our kiss. I simply couldn't kiss her anymore because it was a lie. So instead I moved my lips onto her neck, kissing and sucking on her flesh. My mouth was wet laying glistening trails on her skin. I teased her collar bone with my mouth as her arms tighten around me moving her hand from my back to my neck. She sought to remove my bra, a task that was easily accomplished by her. I caressed her arms with my hands causing her to drop the bra. I slid further down her body, my mouth encircled her nipples. Lips against her areolas, not touching her nipples just yet, my tongue traced a complete circle around her nipple and then it trailed over her nipple in a slow vertical motion. I heard her take a sharp intake of breath. My fingertips lightly graze her skin where her pelvic bone was. I lapped my tongue completely over her nipple before I began to suckle on them, using both my tongue and teeth to tease. My hands were busy lightly touching and feeling her inner thigh. I let go of her and moved over to her right nipple, in which I gave a simple wet kiss and blew on just a little.

"Jeni, stop teasing me!" She groaned.

"Yes mam." I grinned to her a little as I moved back down to her torso. Licking my way down to her woman hood. Her pubic hair was very neatly trimmed into a shape of a tiny triangle. I went straight for her clit, it probably felt like my tongue slipped on it as it was but only a single flick of the tongue.

"Oh!" she yelped.

"I guess I should stop teasing now." I returned my attention to her clit flicking it multiple times with my tongue with much increased speed. My lips and tongue interchanged from sucking to flicking and pressing against the tiny pink nub.

The movement was much more fierce. She was so wet her juices smeared my face. I stuck my tongue in her vagina and lapped at it. She had been rocking her hips against my face.

"What would that girl think if she knew what we're doing?" she said.

I decided to place two fingers inside of her and moved my body back up to see her face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly agape, she had been breathing raggedly by now and her hands had been clutching to the bed sheets. Sweat all over her body and still moving against my fingers, I completely forgot why I was doing this again or why I was even here. My movements became repetitive allowing me to concentrate less on what I've been doing. I had been thinking about the time that I've spent with Tuff just chatting the time away. I wasn't sure how long or short it took for Ayla to come but she did. She wasn't much of a moaner but I felt her clench and tighten around my fingers. "yes, what would she think?" I thought, "Tuff…"

"What was that?" ayla asked panting as she tried to recover from her high.

"hmm?"

"You said something. I think you said tough."

"Oh, did I? I was just thinking about how tough it was to get you off." That was far from the truth, I'm not quite sure when I've started becoming a liar but it was so much easier to just avoid certain subjects. More importantly I had just cheated on my girlfriend. Why did I? I never took myself as a cheater before, nor did I realize what I had done until just now. I love Tuff more than anyone that I've ever been with, I could never and would never hurt her but I've already contradicted myself. What had I done?


End file.
